The Snake in the Bat's Cave
by FMASTA9
Summary: Ulquiorra x Sun-sun action. Alternate scene described in Heartless Love made into separate one-shot. By FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes: **If you read heartless love, I'm sure I mentioned this alternate scene in like chapter 3 or 4 of Ulquiorra and Sun-sun's interaction. I instead made it into a separate one-shot, this one in fact, and came up with this creative title in the last second. The ending is choppy, cheesy, crappy (triple C, wierd huh?), i don't know. I think the story a good one regardless the crappy ending. So. I present to you this Ulquiorra x Sun-sun alt. one-shot, The snake in the bat's cave. Enjoy!

* * *

**The snake in the bat's cave**

**

* * *

**

They lay motionless on the bed. She cuddled up to him, covered in his rare pitch-black silk sheets. Sun-sun softly and silently breathed on Ulquiorra, who matched her breathing in volume and intensity. She never wanted to

leave and neither did he. This was their perfect peace from their frantic lives, and it couldn't have lasted any longer than a night. Sun-sun perked up and looked around the dark room. The lone window, conveniently placed

directly over his bed, revealed the shine of the midnight moon that enveloped them like a curtain. She closed her eyes as she was bathed in the light, caring not for the world outside Ulquiorra's room. Her mind snapped. She

was in Ulquiorra's room! She must have had one too many glasses of wine as to not remember this artistic spectacle from last night. She then noticed on a black fur recliner across from the bed lay her clothes in a folded pile.

She 'eeped' at the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Sun-sun grabbed the dark sheets that surrounded her to cover herself, but she perked up again when she realized: they were Ulquiorra's sheets! Of course that

didn't matter in this situation, but her fears, or dreams rather in this case, were realized right then and there. Sun-sun turned around, her eyes closed in hopes of him not being there. When she opened her eyes, she was

staring at a pitch-black number four. Looking up, fearful for where this was going, she saw his sleeping face. She was lying naked next to Ulquiorra, who for as far as she could tell, was also naked. Sun-sun wanted to scream,

both out of embarrassment and joy. She resisted however, as his peaceful face spoke to her telepathically. She smiled and cuddled up to him again, trying to remember just what happened last night. She cursed her luck for

being drunk, but blessed it for her immunity to hangovers. Her mind then moved to the time. It was already noon! Master Harribel was going to kill her! Their curfew was one day, and since she met up with Ulquiorra

yesterday at nine a.m., she was already three hours late! Sun-sun feared that Harribel would kill him too. 'He had done nothing wrong, so why would he be punished', never crossed her mind. In a rush, Sun-sun kissed him

on the cheek with a short, whispered 'arigato'. She looked around for other persons, but slapped herself on the head for forgetting it was Ulquiorra's room…his private chambers. Of course no one other then them was going

to be in there! She got up, still in the nude, stretched and stole a slice of bread from the table and held it in her mouth as she started getting dressed. Quickly brushing her hair and making quick fixes to her clothes, she

proceeded to the exit of the room she grew attached to overnight. She stopped when she heard a small groan coming from the bed. A bead of cold sweat dripped down Sun-sun's forehead. She meant no disrespect or

rudeness in her immediate leaving of her lover's domain of solitude, but she had to be home…now! She knew not what to do, as she feared his reaction. Surely he would understand if she told Ulquiorra the truth, but

knowing him to be like her all to well, it would probably depress him. She nervously turned around to face her awoken lover…who wasn't fully awake. One emerald green eye stared at her in its tiredness. It closed

immediately afterward and he rolled over to his side. She breathed a sigh of relief, figuring she was home free, and that she didn't have to explain a thing. Of course she was right, but she didn't expect what happened next,

"Sun-sun," Ulquiorra whispered in his stretch, "your clothes are on backwards." She gasped and looked herself up and down. He was correct: her clothes were on backwards. She giggled nervously rubbing the back of her

head. "Thanks." Ulquiorra smiled and went back to sleep. After she removed her backwards clothing, she froze as the thought popped in her head. Sun-sun remembered her clothes were double sided, meaning they would fit

frontwards and backwards without the design varying whatsoever, there was no right or wrong. Then she remembered his smile and how devious it was. She smiled and ran over to the bed and jumped on him, causing him

to grunt in surprise at the sudden force on his body. "You're hilarious, you know that," Sum-sun smirked at him. "I suppose I am." He smiled back at her. She no longer cared if she was late or not…she was having too much

fun. When she did get home…five hours later…she was greeted by Harribel's enormous breasts as she clutched her fraccion in…worry? "Sun-sun, my dear, where have you been all this time, you're eight hours past curfew,

what in Hueco Mundo have you been doing?" Struggling to breathe at her master's enormous strength, Sun-sun tried to cover for Ulquiorra and herself. "Master…Harribel…I…got…lost?" "Huh, lost? But you know Los Noches

like the back of your sleeve." "I…forgot?" "Oh…well in that case, welcome home dearie!" Sun-sun sighed a sigh of relief as her master released her grip of her and believed her. Safe. "Oh, and Sun-sun," Harribel turned her

head, "your clothes are on backwards." Sun-sun blushed and fainted on the spot. Busted.


End file.
